Moonshimmer's+Anger
Prologue The rain beat down heavily on the trees. Blackie could feel it soaking down her long fur, one of the reasons she couldn't keep moving. She was about to kit, so she burrowed under a bush and bit down on a branch. Just then, the first kit, a black she-kit, slid out. Soon after, a gray she-kit slid out. Blackie looked up at the moon. It was shining down on her through the wispy clouds that covered it. I'll name the black one Moon, as a reminder to never give up. She looked down at the remaining gray she-kit. This one is Stormy, like my grandmother. Just then, Blackie felt herself go limp, and she knew that she would die soon. Blackie's mate, Rockwillow, walked over to her, bright eyes growing sad when ge saw her. Saddened, he picked up the kits and gave Blackie a lick. "Their names are Moon and Stormy," she whispered. "Take them to RiverClan. I love you. Goodbye." Then Blackie went limp, and never moved again. Rockwillow went back to RiverClan and explained everything. "Okay, I'll be straight with you," he almost wailed. "I had kits with a rogue. But my mate died, and these kits need a home. Punish me however you like, but please, take in these kits." The Clan leader, Miststar, looked at him. "I will not punish you, Rockwillow," she mewed. "We will take in these kits." Just then, a golden-black she-cat spoke up. "I will take these kits in," she mewed. "I only have one of my own." So Moon became Moonkit and Stormy became Stormykit. Chapter One "Kittypets!" "Rogues!" "Loners!" "Crow-food!" The kits were gathered in a circle around Moonkit and Stormykit. Because their mother was a loner, they were often teased, especially by Leopardkit, who was their adopted littermate and the deputy's daughter. Moonkit could feel anger boiling up inside her. She cast a glance over at Stormykit, who was as calm as ever. Moonkit could never understand how Stormykit was so calm. "Well, guess what?" Moonkit yowled. "I! HATE! YOU!" Moonkit stormed off, angrily. Stormykit followed her. "Moonkit, come back!" she yelled. "It's okay," said a voice. A blank white kit stepped out. "Want to play with me?" Moonkit's eyes lit up. "Sure!" She fould a moss ball and nudged it over to the kit. "I'm Dewkit, by the way," she mewed. Moonkit sighed sadly. "They always tease me, and I'm tired of it," she confessed. "I wish I could do something about it. Dewkit looked at her. She flicked her tail to a group of cats near the nursery. "Those are my siblings Rosekit, Cedarkit, and Sharpkit. Now, what did you say?" About wishing?" Moonkit glanced at her. "I wish I could do something. About everyone teasing me." Sharpkit glanced over at the two she-cats. "Your wish is about to come true." Chapter Two "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Why not?" Cedarkit, Dewkit and Sharpkit's brother, replied. "I still say it's a bit mean." "Well then," Cedarkit snapped. "Why don't you go home and never get your revenge? Category:Fanfics Category:Amberflower's Fanfics Category:Story Requests